


Aftermath

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Series: Bizarre Love Triangle [8]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, unfinished series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't understand why, but Sam instinctively knew that if he told Gene that he'd been sharing a drink with Litton, who had then brought him home when he'd passed out drunk, would not be a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

The atmosphere in The Arms was celebratory. They'd caught the thieves involved in the morning's jewellery shop burglary and had them safely behind bars in time for a trip to the pub, so all was well in the lives of CID's A Division.

Sam was sprawled in his seat, having a quiet drink and contemplating heading home when Gene sat down heavily in the seat next to him, a full pint in his hands and an odd look on his face. Sam was about to ask him if he was alright when Gene spoke.

“I was in the office early today, Sam.”

It was a testament to how tired Sam was that he opened his mouth and came out with, “Oh? The wife kick you out again?”

Which only earned himself a casual smack across the back of his head from Gene's rather large hand.

“Ow!” 

Rubbing the back of his head, he glared at Gene but the other man was oblivious, more intent on what he was saying.

“Like I was saying, I was in the office early today. And the place was a right mess.”

“Really? The cleaners not been in then?” 

Gene just shot him a look for that and ploughed on, “Reports open on your desk, empty bottle of whiskey next to them and _two_ glasses on the floor.”

“Sounds like someone had a party. Right then, I've had enough, night, Guv.” Sam made to get up but was stopped by a heavy hand on his arm.

“Oh no you don't Sammy-boy. Not until you explain yourself.”

Arching his eyebrows, Sam leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He didn't understand why, but Sam instinctively knew that if he told Gene that he'd been sharing a drink with Litton, who had then brought him home when he'd passed out drunk, would not be a good thing. For either him or Litton. So he lied through his teeth.

“I had a drink alright, Gene? There's nothing wrong with that. You do it all the time.”

“That's me. This is you. Mr no-drinking-while-on-the-job.”

“It was after hours, Gene.”

“Two glasses, Sam. _Two_.”

“Both mine.” 

“Is that what they do in Hyde then? Use two glasses for the one person?”

“I'd dropped the first one, so had to get another.”

“You _dropped_ one and had to use another?” The disbelieving look on Gene's face would have been funny in any other circumstances but Sam knew that if he laughed or even cracked a smile, he'd have a _very_ angry Guv to deal with, instead of a _slightly_ angry Guv, so he kept his face solemn.

“That's what I said.”

“Do you really think I'm that stupid, Tyler?”

“I never said-”

“Let me finish! You expect me to believe that _you_ , drank a whole bottle of whiskey while writing up your bloody reports, and had to use two glasses because you dropped one?”

“Yes.” One of the things Sam had learnt after being a police officer for so long was that when under interrogation, and this was an interrogation, it was best to keep your answers short. But Sam being Sam, he couldn't resist adding, “And they were _your_ reports.”

“Then why the mess?”

“I'd had a whole bottle of whiskey Gene. I was a bit drunk, so I went home without tidying things up. I apologise for that. I promise it won't happen again.”

Gene's serious stare was really starting to unnerve Sam but he kept his own gaze steady and his face blank.

“Are things that bad, Sam?” The concern that he heard in Gene's voice was unexpected and Sam couldn't do anything but blink at him in confusion. When he didn't say anything, Gene continued.

“Are things that horrible for you here that you're drinking alone at the office?”

“What? No! I was...it was...I was just tired that night, Gene. That's all.”

“Tired?”

“Yeah. Very tired. It was a long day.”

The look that Gene gave him was disbelieving but it looked like he was going to let it slide for now. Something that Sam was very thankful for. He didn't like lying to Gene but there were times when there was nothing else he could do.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gene said, “I think there's something else that you should be telling me about?”

Sam had slowly been relaxing and this sudden question had him on edge again. He wracked his brains furiously trying to figure out what Gene was talking about now but came up with nothing. The glare that Gene was now subjecting him to wasn't helping either and only served to make him feel even more guilty.

“Er, no?”

“No?” 

“Nothing that I can think of, Gene.”

“So there's nothing that happened today that you should be apologising to me for?”

“Today? What are you on about Gene?”

The glare intensified and the grip Gene had on his glass tightened, “I'm talking about you and Litton, you twonk.”

“Me and Litton? What about me and Litton?” 

“Are you trying to get my fist in your face? What were you and that poncy git doing in the hallway today?”

“Oh, _that_.”

“Yes, _that_.” 

Sam didn't immediately reply and kept his eyes firmly locked on the scratched tabletop but out of the corner of his eye he could see the storm building slowly on Gene's face. He realised that he should say something, but wasn't sure what there was to say.

“Well?”

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?”

“Exactly that. Nothing.”

“Didn't look like nothing.”

“We were just talking alright. Christ, what did you think we were doing?”

“How do I know what two poofs do when they're together.”

“Gene! You can't- No. You know what? I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer.”

Shaking his head, Sam finished the rest of his drink and pushed his chair back. 

“Why? You have something to hide?”

“Right. That's it. I've had enough. I'm off.”

“Oi! Where do you think you're going? It's early yet. Anyway, next round's yours.”

“I'm tired, Gene. And I've already bought this round. And the last round too come to think of it. Get someone else to buy you a drink, Gene. I'm going home.”

“Alone?”

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and pulled on his jacket. He was probably going to regret this but he couldn't help himself, he fully blamed the long day and Gene's strange behaviour. Turning to face the other man he kept his face straight as he said, “No Gene, Litton's waiting for me. We're going to have hot wild sex in my flat for the rest of the night.”

“What?!” The glasses on the table rattled and the other occupants of the room turned to look at the two of them at Gene's startled jerk and shouted response.

“Oh, for Christs' sake. It was a joke, Gene.” Shaking his head, Sam smirked and enjoyed the wide eyed stare that Gene was giving him. It wasn't often that he managed to unbalance his Guv so he was enjoying this to the hilt.

“So what? Litton's not waiting for you?”

“No, Gene. Litton isn't waiting for me. No one's waiting for me. I'm going back to my flat, alone, to go to sleep, alone, and I'll probably be waking up alone too. Does that meet with your approval, DCI Hunt?”

“Oi, none of your cheek. Or else it'll be my loafer up your arse.”

“You love my cheeks, Gene. You know that.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam inwardly winced. _Where_ were these lines coming from?

A deadly glare and a quietly spoken, “Would you care to repeat that D.I. Tyler?”

“Uh, no?” But Sam couldn't stop smiling.

“You're not completely stupid then. And wipe that shit eating grin off your face, Tyler or I’ll do it for you. And you had better bloody be alone in that flat of yours Sammy-boy. If I check and find Litton, or anyone else there I'll-”

“You'll beat them to a bloody pulp, rip their bollocks off, and all the rest of it. Yes I know.”

“Who said anything about them? It'll be you that'll be needing a visit to the hospital.” The small smile on Gene's face belied his words and Sam happily grinned back.

“Yes, Gene, whatever you say, Gene. Why’re you so worried anyway?”

“I look after what’s mine, Tyler. I thought you knew that. Anyway, I thought you were buggering off?”

Sam didn't move, “Am I yours, Gene?”

“And again, I thought you were going.” 

Gene was resolutely avoiding Sam's eyes now and looking intently into his glass as if the contents was the most interesting thing he'd seen.

“Gene?”

A quick glance up, “You still here, Tyler?”

“What you said-”

“Just go home, Sam. You’re making my pint go off with all this talking rubbish.”

“Fine, fine. I’m going. Night, Gene. See you tomorrow.”

“Right. And try not to get kidnapped or beaten up on your way home. At least not until I finish up here.” And that small smile was back on Gene's face.

“Cheers Guv. You're all heart.”

As he moved past Gene, he clapped a hand on the larger man's shoulder for a quick pat but before he could move it off, Gene's own hand came up and engulfed Sam's hand for a brief squeeze. It was so quick that Sam was doubting that it had even happened but the lingering warmth in his hand was proof enough. Looking down he caught Gene's eyes before the other man looked away and took another drink.

Grinning to himself, Sam weaved his way through the tables and wobbly detectives, nodding to those still sober enough to register his departure and waving his goodbyes to Nelson. Stopping at the door, he took a quick look over his shoulder and was rewarded with the sight of a pair of blue green eyes locked on him. He gave a short nod before turning and stepping outside.

With the pub door firmly shut behind him, he was enveloped by the quiet and dark of the outside world. Automatically, he pulled his jacket closer around himself, not that he was cold though; he could still feel the warmth from Gene's gaze.

Smiling, Sam stuck his hands in his pocket and started the walk home. Not five steps later, he was whistling to himself.

-Fin-


End file.
